Where You Belong
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: *SHORT AU ONESHOT* Quinn figures out what the true meaning of family really is after she's kicked out of her home.


**A/N - Just a one-shot that popped into my head! I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG!**

* * *

Quinn was sitting on the stage with her feet dangling off the edge. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her baby bump as she stared at her 3 large suitcases full of her belongings that laid on the auditorium floor. Her father had made the mistake of walking into her room as she was getting changed for bed and saw her baby bump in all it's glory. All he said to her was that she had thirty minutes to pack up and leave. So now she was here, sitting in the high school auditorium, wondering what she was going to do now. Sure she could to live with Puck -he was the babys father after all- but she wasn't sure she loved the idea of living with the guy who got her pregnant. She could go live with one of her best friends, Tina or Mercedes, but they had no room in their homes for a pregnant teen. Santana and Brittany were out as well if she wanted to maintain her sanity.

As she looked around the dark auditorium, she felt a deep throb in the bottom of her stomach. She knew that feeling well. It was the feeling she got when she saw that plus mark on the pregnancy test. The feeling she got when the whole school found out she was expecting. The feeling she got when her father and mother kicked her out of their home. It was the feeling of true loneliness and abandonment, and she was sadly getting used to it.

Quinn didn't move when she heard the doors of the auditorium open and close. She continued to look down at her suitcases, determined to not let the hot tears fall out of her eyes. She heard footsteps walk up the stage silently and stand behind her. Then, she felt a small hand on her shoulder and looked over to see her best friend Tina looking at her with a soft smile. The two had been best friends since kindergarten and over the years they grew to know each other so well that with a single expression they could tell a story. Quinn blinked, letting a single tear roll slowly down her cheek before turning to face her ever present suitcases. Suddenly she felt Tina's hand in hers and allowed herself to be pulled up by her friend. Tina used her thumb to wipe away the mark from tear and pulled her to the center of the stage.

Quinn watched Tina place a boombox on the floor and press down on the play button, and beautiful piano music began to play. Tina then faced her best friend and softly began to sing.

 _If you're feeling down or weak_  
 _You can always count on me_  
 _I will always pick you up_

Quinn looked to the side and saw Santana come out of the wings and singing where Tina had left off. She stood beside the small Asian girl and smiled softly as she sang.

 _Nothing's ever gonna change_  
 _Nothing's gettin' in my way_  
 _I will always hold you up_

Suddenly all of New Directions was coming out of the wings of the stage and forming a circle around Quinn as they sang.

 _Anything_  
 _Come what may_  
 _Don't look back forget yesterday_  
 _Forget yesterday_

 _It's not where you come from_  
 _It's where you belong_  
 _Nothin' I would trade_  
 _I wouldn't have it any other way_  
 _You're surrounded_  
 _By love and you're wanted_  
 _So never feel alone_  
 _You are home with me_  
 _Right where you belong_

Quinns mouth hung open slightly as she turned around slowing, seeing nothing but kindness, love and acceptance from her friends. She turned to face Rachel as she sang and fresh tears started to spring to her eyes.

 _I know sometimes you're feeling lost_  
 _It's hard to find your place in it all_  
 _But you don't have to fear_

She turned again and saw Puck singing to her with adoration and love printed all over his face.

 _Even when you mess up_  
 _You always got my love_  
 _I'm always right here_  
 _Oh, cause_

Kurt smiled at her as he sang and everyone grabbed each others hands, forming a sealed circle around the blonde as they sung.

 _Anything_  
 _Come what may_  
 _Don't look back forget yesterday_  
 _Forget yesterday_

 _It's not where you come from_  
 _It's where you belong_  
 _Nothin' I would trade_  
 _I wouldn't have it any other way_  
 _You're surrounded_  
 _By love and you're wanted_  
 _So never feel alone_  
 _You are home with me_  
 _Right where you belong_

 _Oooo Oooo (Oooo) [x2]_  
 _Don't matter where you've been_  
 _Oooo Oooo (Oooo) [x2]_  
 _You're here for a reason  
_ _Oooo Oooo (Oooo)  
Nooooo_

 _It's not where you come from  
_ _It's where you belong  
_ _Nothin' I would trade  
_ _I wouldn't have it any other way  
_ _You're surrounded by_ _love and you're wanted  
_ _So never feel alone  
_ _You are home with me  
_ _Right where you belong_

Quinns cheeks were covered in tears as she watched all of her friends take a step closer to her during the last chorus. Then, after a moment they all engulfed the pregnant girl in a massive group hug. Quinn -squished between Tina, Rachel and Mike- burst into hysterical sobs. The twelve students stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just holding and silently comforting the ex-cheerio. The entire time, no words were spoken, they just stood there in a massive group hug. Suddenly, feeling the warmth and love pooling around her, Quinn understands what a true family is. A family is a group of people who would drop anything and everything if something happened. People who can know what's wrong and fix it without having to speak a word. A family is a group of people who loved you for you and nothing else. As her sobs slowly started to stop she realized she didn't care whether her real family wanted her or not, because the people that kicked her out wasn't her family. The people standing around her were her family. The people who were hugging her, loving her and accepting her and her baby no matter what. This was her real family. Her glee family. Which was where she knew she beloned.

* * *

 _ **I do not own the song! It is Where You Belong by Kari Kimmel. It is also the theme song of one of my favorite shows, The Fosters!**_

 **Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write stories! Also if you have an idea feel free to message me!**

 **~ Forever &Always,**

 _ **Kimmie**_


End file.
